Dragonfly
by ehcorns
Summary: Harlow Thetis is a pretty wicked shape-shifter. She recently moved to Maxville, leaving her mountains behind. Follow her life as she attends Sky High. Will the escape of a famed villain seeking revenge jeopardize the school? 1st Fic. Follows OC. Some profanity. Post-movie. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is welcomed. This story follows Harlow Thetis, a shape-shifter, and her life at Sky High. The beginning is a bit dull, but soon picks up. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going, though I have a few ideas, if you have any climatic plot ideas, feel free to suggest! Thanks, and happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High nor any affiliations. I do not own any references mentioned, the references (mostly quotes) are owned by their appropriate proprietor.**

* * *

"Agh!" A heavy mass spiritedly sprung onto my bed, "Menno, get off!"

I shoved the drooling Saint Bernard off my own figure, receiving a whine of complaint. I glanced at my clock, _7:45_. _Eh, not too bad. I've got time._ I sluggishly trudged towards my closet, and selected a green V-neck shirt to accompany a pair of blue skinny jeans.

Satisfied that the outfit flattered my 5'9 frame, I lumbered to the bathroom, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my mane of auburn hair; it reached my waist in thick, wavy locks. After dabbing on some makeup, I went back to my room to gather my school supplies.

Positive that I had collected everything, I pranced down the circular stairs with Menno following close behind; I could just smell the scent of bacon emanating from the kitchen.

"Morning, Daddy-o" I said to the figure at the stove.

"Harlow! Are you ready for your first day?" Dad chippered, placing a plate full of bacon in front of me.

"Sure." I devoured the delicious bacon strips, downing it with a glass of juice. I was somewhat of a glutton when it came to food; thankfully, my metabolism is just perfect, allowing me to stuff my face without getting fat. I checked at the oven clock.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll be off." I said to dad, who just waved, his mouth full of bacon. _Ah, that's where I get my gluttony._ I threw on my suede boots and glanced at the hallway mirror; green eyes gazed back. I ran my hand through my hair. _Ha, I look somewhat like Merida from Brave. _My hair wasn't has unruly as the Disney character's, but it had that same, gorgeous red.

I grabbed my satchel and walked to the designated bus stop at the end of the block. As soon as I reached the stop, a typical school bus rounded the corner, pulling up to the sidewalk. The driver opened the doors, and I hopped on.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" I inquired to the stout driver.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, we don't want every villain in town to know!" I winced at his sudden outburst. "Anyway, I'm Ron Wilson. Bus driver. Now go ahead and find a seat, miss."

The bus seemed almost at full capacity, so I took a seat beside a leather-clad guy. The guy glanced, no glared, at me for a second before turning back to the window.

"He says that to everybody who asks." I turned to the side to see a boy dressed in patriotic colors sitting next to a girl styled in a theme of green. "I'm Will, and this is my girlfriend, Layla," He motioned to the modern hippie, "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before." His eyes glanced towards the left side of my face, then abruptly shied away.

"I'm Harlow, and yeah, I just moved here from up north." Oh, how I missed my mountains, what I'd give to soar above them again. "My dad got a job transfer. When we found out about this school, my dad was ecstatic. He couldn't wait for me to get started." I smiled at the memories.

"Well, I hope you love it here! It's really fantastic! We're sophomores, what about you?" Layla gushed, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm a sophomore as–" My response was cut short as two straps crossed over my chest, buckling me in. The bus lurched forward, rapidly gaining speed, passing by roadwork signs. Before I could ask what was going on, the bus drove right off a bridge.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I shrieked, grabbing whatever was closest to me. The cheers and woops of the other passengers drowned out my string of curses.

"Chillax, bra. It's all good." A boy in bright neon yellow sitting in front of me nodded towards the side of the side of the bus. I followed his gaze and saw that the bus had sprouted airplane wings, and was currently flying through the clouds. _The school's name is _Sky_ High._

I caught a whiff of smoke and glanced down to see fire emanating from the body next to me. I then realized that I was clutching the arm of the leather-clad boy.

The fire, of course, didn't affect me, but it did affect my clothing, which was now slightly singed. I released my death-clutch on the guy, and started to pat out the glowing embers lacing the edges of my shirt.

"Shit, Hothead! Power down, you're ruining my shirt!" I yelped. The pyro's flames died down, revealing his aggravated face. "Great. It's ruined." I grumbled.

By now, a large portion of the students had twisted to see the commotion, their faces full of curiosity and surprise.

"Don't touch me, then." He growled, though I could see temporary confusion flash in his brown eyes. He slumped down in the seat; letting is red-streaked, brown hair fall in front of his face.

I smirked at his reaction; _this guy has no idea who he's dealing with_. I turned towards the questioning faces of Layla and Will. Just as I shrugged, the bus pitched forwards and jolted to the ground.

"Alright, everyone up." Wilson called out. The passengers, now free of the seat belts, stood up and filed off the bus.

Once off the bus, Layla grabbed my hand, not giving me anytime to gawk at the colossal school. "Come on, I'll take you to the main office!" She flounced up the massive stairs leading up to the school's front entrance. She weaved her way through the students, pulling me in tow, with Will following close behind.

When we reached the office, the receptionist handed me my schedule: Mad Science, Hero History, Hero Literature and Composition, Power Development and Preparation, and lastly, Save the Citizen. _Weird classes._ The receptionist mentioned something about Power Placement and me being a hero. I just nodded, having no idea what she was talking about.

Layla and Will led me to class, each spewing bits of information here and there.

"Oh, there's your history class. And that's the Cafeteria."

"After what happened last year, they revamped the courses a bit so it's more equal grounds for heroes and sidekicks."

"Yeah, but they still have Power D and P separated."

"And here's Mad Science." The two stopped abruptly in front of a classroom. "We'll see you later!" And with that, they departed.

I watched as they merged back into the thinning flow of students. Shrugging, I walked into the already filled classroom.

"Ah, Ms. Thetis. Glad you could join us. I am Mr. Medulla. Please, have a seat next to Mr. Peace in the back." This teacher, Mr. Medulla, had to have the biggest cranium ever. I momentarily gapped at the sight, but, regaining my composure, I made my way to the designated table.

Mr. Peace, apparently, was the same irritating, leather-clad boy from the bus, and now we had to be lab partners? I frowned at this unpleasant thought. I dropped my bag on the table and sat down, mentally preparing myself for complete confusion. We had moved in three weeks after school had started, so I was already behind. _Oh well._

* * *

When lunch rolled around, I had endured three classes of absolute boredom, and I was starving. Recalling the routes I had taken with Layla and Will, I made it to the cafeteria in no time at all. After I had gotten my food, I survey the cafeteria for a place to sit. I spotted Layla and her group amongst the crowd, and made my way over.

"Hey all!" I greeted them. Heck, I might as well be friendly.

"Harlow! Hi! Everyone, this is Harlow, Harlow, this is Zach, Magenta, Ethan, and you already know Will," Layla pointed first to the neon yellow guy from the bus, a gothic girl in purple, and then to a nerdy boy dressed in orange. "And there's Warren, at the end."

I nodded a salutation to each member of the group. Then I glanced towards the end of the table. Much to my surprise, there sat a sulking Mr. Peace; the same guy that had lit my shirt on fire. _Oh joy, this guy is every-fucking-where. _

"Hey, so what's you power?" Zach, the neon glow stick, leaned towards me from across the table.

I grinned at him, "I'm a shape-shifter."

"Oh cool, Magenta's a shape-shifter, too. She can turn into a guinea-pig." Layla chimed in, motioning to the gothic girl.

"Neat! Do you guys know what's Save the Citizen? I saw it on my schedule, and have no idea what it is." I asked.

This time, Ethan responded. "It's located in the gym. There are two villains and two heroes; using their powers, the heroes have to save the citizen while the villains try and stop them. If I'm not mistaken, the whole school has Save the Citizen last period."

"Speaking of powers, what can you shift into?" Zach pried.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see." I answered, and with that, I stood up, threw out my trash, and left their inquisitive expressions behind.

Fortunately, my locker was located near the cafeteria, and didn't require too much searching. After struggling with the irksome lock, I shoved my newly acquired textbooks into the small space of metal. I could feel the special material of my sports bra rubbing against my skin. Some incredibly generous scientists my father knew fabricated the material so that it would transform when I shifted, and be there when I shifted back. So, no more accidently ripping my clothing to shreds, and being stark naked when shifting to human form. _Yippee_.

I fingered the black, scaly fabric from underneath my shirt. It was a shame they weren't able to produce more of it, the scientists had only made enough for a sports bra and yoga-like shorts. But, _damn_, _this stuff isitchy_.

Realizing what I must look like, I quickly removed my hand, and shut my locker. _Only two more classes_, _then I'll be home free_.

Just as I took a step, I felt something grab my foot, causing me to lose my balance, and tumble to the ground. From my sprawled position on the cold floor, I heard a cacophony of obnoxious laughter ensue. I whipped my head around to find the source, a snarl escaping from my lips. I've inherited my father's short temper; usually, I'm pretty easygoing, but shit like this gets under my skin, resulting in an unpredictable, unfavorable reaction.

I abruptly stood up, the remnants of a growl tracing my mouth, and faced the two laughing hyenas. As I briefly scanned my body for any damages, my eyes rested on my arms. _Damnit_. I could see faint, black scales running along my forearm, and blending back into my skin. _This is what happens when I lose control. Just breathe_.

"Watch your step there, sweetheart." The boy in a striped shirt taunted. He was tall and lanky, compared to his fat, stout chum.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The other jeered. _Oh, how original_. I rolled my eyes at their pathetic hecklings, and strolled away. I wasn't going to satisfy them with a retaliation. Luckily, they didn't pursue me, and instead sauntered over to their next victim.

Within a few steps, the turmoil of irritation faded away, along with my scales. As I entered Power Development and Preparation, I took a seat next to an unassuming brunette, and eventually succumbed to the monotonous lecture about power safety.

* * *

The bell finally rang to signal the end of the dreaded class; the brunette had assured me that it would get better, but I still held my doubts. Anyways, Save the Citizen was next, and if my sources were correct, the whole school would be there to cheer on the competitors, granted the student population wasn't actually too big.

I entered the gym, though it was set up like some kind of arena, with similar plastic barricades one would see in a hockey arena. I found Layla and her friends among the bleachers, and swiftly made my way up.

"Lash and Speed are villains. Again." Ethan mumbled, watching to the two figures striding to the middle of the arena. I narrowed my eyes, and realized they were the same dudes from earlier.

"Hey, those asshats tripped me earlier!" I grumbled to Layla. She sighed, frustration clearly shinning in her eyes.

"They always pick on the new students–"

"Heck, they pick on everyone!" Will interrupted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. _Ha_. He didn't have to worry about that, he was a Stronghold, mister super strong. My hair was like a flaming beacon for whoever wanted to find me! Even though I can take care of myself, it's rather draining to retaliate.

"Alright, wimps. Choose your heroes." The coach boomed at the villains.

"That's Coach Boomer, he's known as Sonic Boom." Ethan whispered to me.

"Hmm. We choose Hothead and…" Speed said, pointing to Warren Peace.

"Redhead!" Lash shouted, throwing an over exaggerated point in my direction.

I looked around to see if anyone else had red hair. Nope. Just me.

_Shit_.

After a nudge from Layla, I got up and lumbered down to the arena, where Warren was suiting up.

"Ah, our newest student. Suit up!" Coach Boomer bellowed, pointing at a suit that lay discarded on a bench.

I smirked. "Don't need to."

"Whatever. Your funeral." The coach grumbled, then continued one, "Heroes, you have 3 minutes to save the citizen, villains, you have to stop 'em." And with that he blew the whistle. "Go!"

"Autobots, roll out." I quoted, then I pulled off my pants, and stripped off my shirt, revealing my sports bra and yoga shorts. As I was undressing, I noted the 'villains' along with Warren were standing there, stunned. I smirked again, this time at Warren. "Party time."

Getting over his initial shock, he lit his arms on fire, and sent a fireball towards Lash and Speed. They dispersed, and started advancing on their targets; Lash focused on me, and Speed on Warren. While Speed and Warren were battling it out, Lash started cautiously circling me. He didn't know what my powers were. I got down on my hands and knees, as if to surrender. I looked at Lash's perplexed face, grinned, and shifted.

In my new form, when I stand on my haunches, I would tower over any man, but on all four, I was merely eye-level. _Perfect_, I thought.

I opened my powerful snout, letting the coward see the rows of sharp incisors that lined my mouth, and roared. I spread my leathery, black wings to add to the intimidation factor. _Ha, this kid's scared shitless. Let's see him dance._

I felt a warmth spread through my stomach and up my throat. I unlocked my jaws, allowing him to see the blue fire rumbling in my throat. That seemed to knock him into his senses, and he dove just in time to avoid getting scorched by my fire. While he was on the ground, I thumped him on the head with my tail, knocking him unconscious. I turned to my cohort. It appeared that Speed was trying to cut off Warren's oxygen by running in incredibly fast rotations around him. I released a loud screech of alarm, and extended my wings. I leapt up into the air and grasped Speed with my talons, hurling him into the wall. Turning, I swooped in and snatched the retched doll from above the ghastly machine. All in under three minutes. _Suck on that. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Bawjourno, here's the next chapter! Conflict has finally arisen. Oh, and don't forget to review, I'd really appreciate it! I'm going to try and update weekly, or twice a week. So expect sporadic, but frequent updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any mentioned references. Only my OC. **

I loped over to Warren while still in my dragon form. I examined at him; fortunately, he was getting to his feet, appearing unscathed. He looked at me.

"Dragon, huh? Guess that's why you weren't burnt." He mumbled, recalling the bus incident. I wacked him in the face with my tailfin, and gave him a look of annoyance. _I'll get him back for that_.

"Hey, nice going!" It was Will, followed by a bunch of cautious students.

My dragon form somewhat resembled that of Toothless' from _How To Train Your Dragon_, though my form was much more realistic. My talons were sharp and curved, and my snout was slightly elongated. Oh, and I couldn't retract my teeth, although that would be an awesome feature. In relativity, I was about the same size, thus making it easy to maneuver in the arena. Along the left side of my face there was a familiar, thin scar; the same that drew unwanted attention while I was human. An encounter with a territorial mountain lion is not agreeable, and one learns to avoid certain spots.

Noticing their uneasiness, I shifted back to my human form, which was now clad in the same sports bra and shorts. _Ah, I love science_. No more awkward and embarrassing episodes. The 'gang', as Zach liked to call them, freely approached.

"Aww man! That was totally sick!" The glow stick said.

"Omigosh! I'm usually against using powers to fight, but that was awesome!" Layla gushed.

"Impressive." Magenta muttered.

They continued to enthusiastically discuss the fight, which began to get bothersome, so I excused myself and went to put on my clothes. As I pulled on my shirt and pants, I noted that the gym was gradually clearing out;_ I guess we've been dismissed_. I gave a wave to the gang, and headed to the front of the campus, debating on taking the bus or flying home. I glanced at the rows of gaudy, yellow buses. _Yep, I am so flying_.

For the second time that day, I stripped down to my special garments, shoving my clothing in my satchel, and hanging it on my neck. I approached the edge of the school, peering over to the distant city below.

"Careful, wouldn't want you to trip and fall. Again." Ugh. It was Lash's voice, accompanied with the sniggering of Speed. I partially turned towards them.

"Can I help you?" I asked, revulsion coating my tone.

"Oh, is the little lizard bothered?" Speed sneered. The terrible two were unpleasantly near, _too close_.

"Yes." And with that I jumped backwards off the edge. I was pretty sure I heard nearby students gasp in shock, but the surprised looks on Lash and Speed's faces were all too flawless.

Within seconds of jumping, I shifted to my dragon form, with my satchel still dangling from my collar. I soared high in the clouds, resembling but a bird to any skyward glancing passerby. My wings sliced through the white haze as I flew towards the bordering lush forest behind my house, homeward bound.

* * *

"Hey, could you help me out with the science homework? I haven't a clue of what to do."

"No. Now leave."

"As much as I'd like that, no one else here's got Medulla. I know you know it, Sparky."

"I don't care."

"Oh, such a sassy princess, aren't ya?" I smirked as he glared at me, his book smoking in his hands; I knew I was wearing him down. I leaned towards him. "Reading Grapes of Wrath, eh? Hmm, I'd say Steinbeck completely botched the ending. Totally fucked it up, in my opinion; the plot is rather drab, too"

It was lunchtime, and I'd looked over the catch-up work Mr. Medulla had given me. I hadn't the faintest clue of what the material was talking about, so, I invaded Mr. Peace's isolated bubble at the end of the cafeteria table.

"Go away, Thetis." _Just about there._

"Not until you help me!" I trilled.

"Ugh. Fine." _Finally_.

"Alas! The great fire-bending lord has agreed to grace me with his knowledge and wits!" I exclaimed, standing up and dramatically bowing. I could hear the snickers coming from the opposite end of the table; the others were barely keeping their composure due to my histrionics.

Warren rolled his eyes and scoffed, amusement clearly reflected outwards, contrasting his expressionless façade.

"Alright, Princess Sassy-pants, let's get down to business." I couldn't help it with the nicknames; he was just too much fun to patronize. Figuring that I shouldn't push my luck, I relayed the questions I didn't understand, specifying my confusion.

Once Warren cleared up my questions, I glanced at the clock, still a half-hour left. This school had a nice, hour-long lunch.

"I think I'll head outside. Chao!" I announced, collecting my possessions and standing up.

"Oh, alright. We'll see you around, then." Layla said, a chorus of goodbyes emanated from the group.

After stopping by my locker and exchanging some materials, I strolled out to the front of the school, and found a sunny spot on the thick, half-wall enclosing the elevated school. There was quite a few students scattered across the campus, so when I undressed down to the bare essentials, I earned a few strange looks. Those looks changed to astonishment almost immediately after I shifted.

In my dragon form, I lounged across the wall with my tail hanging down one side. Feeling the sun warm my scales, I released a sound sounding somewhat like purring, though it resembled more a deep, throaty grumbling.

"Did you hear?" A girl's voice resonated from a nearby bench. _Oh, great. There goes my nap. _

"Hear what?" A nosy female voice responded.

"Well, I just heard it from Marie, her dad works at the supers' prison. A prisoner escaped! And can you guess who?"

"Sarah, there are a ton of criminals in that prison." I could just hear the girl rolling her eyes.

"Barron Battle! He escaped just an hour or two ago. You know, Warren Peace's father." _What? No way, I don't even think Warren knows about this! Shit. Better go find him._

I opened my eyes and lifted my head in the gossiping girls' direction; they both froze, previously unaware of my presence, though I'm rather hard to miss. I seized my satchel in my mouth and into the school, scurried towards the cafeteria. _His father's was put in jail? I wonder why… _

I nudged the doors open with my muzzle, and found the gang still at the table. As I nimbly made my way over, I heard a couple of muffled squeals. _Oops, I guess I was a little too distracted to shift back. _When I reached their table, I shifted back, satchel in hand.

"Guys, guys, guys," I then realized already had their attention, "Barron Battle. He's escaped, he's escaped from the prison."

I was met with blank and confused stares; I noted Warren was absolutely seething at the mention of his father.

"Don't you talk about my father like that." He raged. Obviously he, along with the others, thought I was joking.

"I am being fucking serious, dipshit. I don't even know who he is and what he did, just that he's _your_ father! I though it'd be fair to warn you, before you hear it from the bottom of the rumor mill." I thundered in return, my skin warping into scales. My second day here, and I was already in a spat.

The entire cafeteria had gone into utter silence, eavesdropping on our quarrel. Warren abruptly stood up, knocking his chair to the ground, and stormed over to my scale-covered figure.

He roughly grabbed my wrist, holding it eye level, "Thetis, if you are joking in the least bit, I swear I'll burn you to a crisp." He growled, his hand reaching a scorching temperature.

"You can be damn well sure I ain't kidding. If I knew I'd elicit this kind of response, I should've left it damn well alone, and mind my own business. The likes of your father do not concern me." I sneered. At this response, his whole arm burst into fire, the flames licking my wrist.

I sardonically laughed at his attempt to wound me. The boy was provoking a dragon, he should know better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a short chapter, please don't hate me. I've had a bunch of work this week, and haven't gotten the chance to write much. I'll try to write another chapter this weekend (long weekend, yay!). **

**I've also started another fic, from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I've just started, but I'll try and post the first chapter this weekend. **

******Important: I need ideas for Barron Battle's powers, I know he has some weird, long-life thing going on, but he's got to be a pretty damn powerful villain to be locked up in jail! So PM me or write in a review any suggestions for powers. It would be so helpful and very much appreciated! **

**Sorry for the text, enjoy the tales!**

* * *

_I sardonically laughed at his attempt to wound me. The boy was provoking a dragon, he should know better._

* * *

"Don't provoke me, dearie." I harshly whisper. The group was stunned by my change of disposition. In a heartbeat, my dangerous, savage nature replaced the usual, approachable temperament I retain.

I took a baiting step closer to him, lifting my free hand up. I shifted my forefinger into a talon, letting Warren have a nice, long look. I brought it to his temple, delicately trailing the claw down to the side of his face; he tensed, though standing his ground. _No. This was my territory, now_.

"We wouldn't want to mar that pretty, little face of yours, now would we?" I mocked, fully aware of my feral appearance: black scales obscured my skin; my pupils were slits; talons replaced my fingers; my red hair cascaded around my scaled face.

"Uh, Harlow–" I spun and released a predatory snarl, seeing that Will and Layla had moved near my prey and me. _Wait, prey? Oh shit. No, no, no!_ Sharply coming to my senses, I fled the hushed room, and found refuge in an empty classroom.

_I've lost control, again. This wasn't supposed to happen! _I sat down against a wall, heavily panting. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, drawing in deep breaths, and soothing my frantic nerves.

I couldn't fathom what would be occurring in the cafeteria as of now. My episode would be, no doubt, hot on the press of gossips' mouths. However, the news of Barron Battle's escape would probably be of higher rank on the gossip chain.

I thought of my hometown, and the frosty mountain peaks of British Columbia, of where I could roam liberally without the looming threat of being caught. Tears were streaming down my face; I irately brushed them away. _Damnit, Harlow, get it together. Stop feeling sorry for yourself; this isn't some goddamned, dramatic film._

I heard the classroom door creak open. I remained motionless, allowing the figure to cautiously approach.

With my eyes closed, I muttered darkly, "This is so cliché, isn't it? Something out of a terrible plotline."

"Nah, I think we all have days like this, cliché or not. I brought your bag." Surprised at the voice, I opened my eyes to see, of all people, Magenta sitting down beside me, my bag in her hand. A minute of silence passed before she spoke again, breaking the silence.

"You know, I occasionally get urges to just bite people, or eat excessive amounts of lettuce." _Oh yeah, she could shift into a guinea pig._ She chuckled, before continuing on, "I think… I think most shifters have random episodes where the animal inside takes over."

"Yeah, but most shifters don't turn into goddamned, bloodthirsty dragons." I huffed bleakly.

Magenta looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess you're right; although, I once met a tiger shape-shifter. And believe me, what you did back there is probably natural – for shifter, that is. I think it just depends on your other half."

I sat deep in thought, relishing her words. So my reaction was probably something brought on by my animal instincts, but shouldn't most creatures either run or fight? I had acted like I was going to make him my dinner!

"Is he always like that? Huffing and puffing, ready to blow a house down?" I asked, referring to the hotheaded egoist.

"Who, Warren?" I nodded; Magenta snorted, "Well, we definitely don't call him hothead for his calm personality! But aside that, he can get pretty riled up. Last year, he and Will got in a fight, just 'cause Will was tripped and accidentally flipped his lunch tray on Warren. They tore up the cafeteria pretty badly, especially when Will got his super strength."

I laughed, my previous mood evaporating. "He really did that 'cause of an accident? Oh geez, even the Hulk has more self-control."

"He was even more furious when Will threw him through a wall." Magenta recollected. "But now, they're pretty close friends." She glanced at my shocked face, "Yeah, I know. He doesn't show it much, but I think he actually does care about the group."

"Aw, the tin man has a heart." I joked.

Magenta snickered, rising up, "Alright, I think lunch is just about over. I'm going to head back and get my stuff. I'll see you around." She turned and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for the advice, and my bag." I called after her departing form.

I relaxed for a couple more minutes, checking my reflection in my compact mirror; my body had reverted back to my human form, no scales or other dragon features obscured my face. _Good_. I stood up, releasing a huff, before heading to Power D and P. I hoped I wouldn't encounter anyone _else_ from the gang, specifically the asshat.

* * *

When I returned home from school, my father was seated in the living room. He rarely sits in the living room, unless there are guests, or… he means to talk with me. Not a casual talk, a serious talk.

"Umm, I'm home?" I announced in a questioning manner. _Oh dear god, he heard about the 'incident'. Not good, not good at all_.

"Harlow, I got a call from your school principal today." I cringed. He had _that_ kind of tone, the kind that makes you feel guilty as hell. "Care to explain?"

"A pyro tried to light me on fire after I told him his dad escaped from jail?" Again, I answered with a questioning tone, hoping to weasel my way out.

"Mmhmm. No flying to or from school for the rest of the week. Don't let it happen again." And with that, he left the room. I exhaled. Good, only three days of no flying. I think I can handle that...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this took so long to get out! I decided to make this more interesting and occasionally change the perspective, though not too often. The next chapter will most likely contain ****_some_**** action, but I am not saying what kind... *wink *wink *nudge *nudge. Anyways, I have a definite set of events in my mind, so I'm hoping the chapter after this will be much longer. I know I hate short chapters! **

**Is it bad that I've already thought of a sequel to this? It would be in a different fandom though, not really a crossover since none of the oc characters would be included. And for the Percy Jackson fandom, I'm writing an oc based fic at the moment, but I'm not sure when I'll post it. Hopefully soon! I'm rambling! **

**Enjoy the tales!**

* * *

The following morning, I found my dad reading the newspaper with the television news channel playing in the background. I prepared my own breakfast, while watching the various broadcasts of the day. Apparently, the intense search for Barron Battle was, so far, unsuccessful, with no new leads on his covert whereabouts.

* * *

Weeks passed since the little cafeteria incident, and everything had fallen to a regular rhythm. I began hanging out with the gang, occasionally after school and on the weekends. We all became good friends, all chummy, though the sassy princess and I were on unpredictable terms. We remained neutral for the others' sakes, though I tended to antagonize him just for the fun of it. It was entertaining to see him literally start fuming.

On another note, the search for Barron Battle had reached a standstill; the authorities speculated that Battle was planning something. I built up the nerve to ask about the notorious villain one tasteless lunch period.

"So…" I warily prodded the lump on my plate, "What's so bad about this Barron Battle?" I heard a snap of breaking plastic. That would be Warren. The others shared nervous glances; timid Ethan decided to speak.

"Well, Will's parents were the ones to put him in jail, among other villains. He–" Ethan sneaked a tense glance at the now disinterested hothead, before continuing on, "He committed some pretty ruthless acts."

"What are his powers?" It was a harmless enough question.

"He never misses." Warren darkly replied, taking an aggressive stab at his lunch. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"His target. He shoots something, anything, a gun or bow, and it never, ever misses its mark." Ethan interjected.

"Ah, so he's like Legolas, or Hawkeye." I thought aloud. Zach snorted, and Magenta elbowed him. Ethan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Similar to that. He's also got the ability of pyrokinetics; Warren inherited his powers, like Will inherited his from both his parents."

"My dad can manipulate his skin texture, it's pretty cool; he can turn it to rock, steel, or even scales." I considered. "Very useful when I was first shifting. The amount of times I breathed fire on him would have been quite damaging." I chuckled at the memories, everyone else looked rather horrified.

* * *

Warren's P.O.V

"You asshat! You goddamned, arrogant, little shit!" A shrill, angry voice pierced the hallways, making passersby's cringe. That voice belonged to none other than Harlow Thetis.

I strolled over to the source of the shouting, and saw Thetis facing a leering Lash, her flushed cheeks matching her wild hair. A distributed circle of onlookers stood around them; I spotted Will among them. I walked up next to him.

"What's going on, now?"

Will crossly sighed, "Lash tried feel her up, you know, stretchy arms and all."

For some reason, I felt a surge of fury, probably due to my hatred towards Lash, and Speed for that matter. I moved to take a step forward, but Stronghold held his hand out to stop me. I looked at him sharply, waiting for an explanation.

"Just wait a sec, you don't want another detention do you?"

I grunted; I had just finished my week's worth of detentions for igniting Medulla's desk. Will went on, unnaturally composed.

"Let's see how this pans out–" He was interrupted by another shout on Thetis' part.

"Come here, and let me wipe that smug little look off of your face!" She moved in with a raised, scale-covered fist.

" –Annnnd get in there." Will looked at me expectantly; I exhaled, and went to disperse the situation – before it got out of hand.

* * *

Harlow's P.O.V

I felt an iron grip close around my raised arm, and yank me back into the quickly scattering crowd of spectators.

"–The fuck?" I writhed out of the tight grasp and launched myself at Lash, though I was intercepted before I could get to him. A pair of strong arms ensnared my waist from behind, lifting me up from the ground. I shrieked and snarled, yet my arms were restrained under the grip.

"Stop struggling, Thetis." I growled at the voice, _his_ voice, that stupid, deep, husky voice. He carried me to an empty classroom, and released his firm clutch.

I plopped down stubbornly on a desk, refusing to look him in the eye. I could feel his scrutinizing scowl on my back; he then proceeded to speak.

"Thetis," I ignored him and began to pick my nails with disinterest, behaving like a child. He sighed and leaned against the wall, appearing tense. "I never really knew my father that well, I was raised mostly by my mother, while he was off doing whatever villainous scheming."

_Whoa, where did that come from?_ I glanced up sharply, curiosity winning my attentions. I studied his expression while devising different possible ways to react. What does he want, no, _need_? A hug? Nah. Some personal confession on my own behalf? Probably. Light humor? Maybe. Both? Hm. My inner-mind babble was disrupted as he continued, despondency lacing his tone.

"It's just… I don't know. Sometimes I get defensive about my father," He was struggling to get the words out. _Was this an apology for the cafeteria incident_? I walked over and sat down against the same wall, time to be the empathetic companion. He slid down as well; we both sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. I spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I've almost always lived with my dad; he and my mother got divorced when I was seven, and she moved to France for a fresh start. Yeah… Just took off for France, not a care in the world. I occasionally visit, and, of course, we call each other often. I do miss her; I wish she could've stayed near us in B.C." I sighed, "Oh well, life goes on."

I caught Warren sneaking a peak at my scar; I decided to enlighten him.

I tapped at the scar, "Got in a fight with a mountain lion. Usually they aren't so bad, but this fucker was just being territorial. Got a good few swipes in, too."

Warren responded with a dubious nod, "We should go, class starts soon."

"What? No more bonding?" I scoffed facetiously, "I was quite enjoying myself. We should have a group circle, where we express our deepest emotions and troubles with each other."

Warren rolled his eyes at my sarcasm, and stood up, offering me a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Shortly after, we left our separate ways, now with more knowledge about each other. _Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all_…


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Bawnjourno! Sorry for such a short chapter! Thanksgiving break is coming up, so I promise I'll upload extra long chapters, or numerous short ones. I've already started on a sequel for this story, though it happens years later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Au revoir, dad! I'm going to meet up with the gang," I called over my shoulder as I pulled on my red jacket, and donning my tan boots. It had become ritual to go out with the gang on Fridays; this Friday we planned to assemble at the Paper Lantern.

"Don't stay out too late." My dad hollered in return, from his position at the stove.

"'Kay!" I stepped out, and my face was met with a gust of swirling snow.

The distance to the restaurant was only a quarter of an hour's walk, so I contented myself with singing various songs. I took a short cut through a vacant alleyway while I sang to myself; I could just see the side of the Paper Lantern.

Don't gimme no Buick  
Son you must take my word  
If there's a God in heaven  
He's got a Silver Thunderbird

You can keep your Eldorados  
And the foreign car's absurd  
Me I want to go down  
In a Silver Thunderbird

"You really can't sing that well, can you?" I jumped at the voice. I turned sharply and saw Warren in busboy gear. I humorously flipped him off.

"When do you get off work?" I asked.

"In about ten minutes." He glanced at his watch.

"Good. You can eat with us." He scrunched up his nose, but didn't make any protest. He turned and headed back in the side door; I followed, too lazy to go around to the front. Warren went back to work, while I found the gang seated at a large table.

By the time Warren joined us, fifteen minutes later, we were discussing post-high school plans. They all planned to attend in-state universities, and they all desired to major in a field that somewhat reflected their powers.

"What about you, Harlow?" I had remained silent for the most part, attentively listening, until Layla inquired about my plans.

"I figured I'd go into computer science or something." I considered that a degree in computer science would be useful in future careers. "But what I really want to do afterwards is travel. Learn different cultures, and expand and control my powers."

"Sweet, where would you go?" Zach questioned.

"Japan, China, India–" As I listed off locations, the out of place television caught my eye. It was emitting a news channel with the headline "_A Battle with Barron Battle?_" The others swiveled to pinpoint what caught my attention. They all started talking at once. I abruptly shushed them hear the newscast.

"_New leads renew the intense search for the infamous Barron Battle. Sources say the villain was last spotted on the outskirts of Maxville, California." _Layla let out a small shriek at the last bit of information; Will patted her arm.

I was thoughtful for a moment, before I was hit with a sudden connection.

"Will…" He glanced at me inquisitorially, "You said your parents put Battle in jail… right?"

"Yeah…" By now I had the others' notice, including a sullen Warren.

"What if he's coming here for revenge?" My suggestion caught everyone off guard, they all looked flabbergasted, as if the thought never occurred to them. "Or better yet, you. Your parents took his freedom, so he'll take you."

"He was last seen near here. The only logical explanation would be that he was plotting something. Revenge on your parents, Will." Ethan exclaimed, looking extremely apprehensive.

At that moment, the food came, interrupting our grim conversation. The somber mood evaporated quickly; the news soon forgotten amongst the confusion of who ordered what.

* * *

"How can you still be hungry?" Magenta asked, eyeballing my empty plate, as she swatted my hand away from her plate. I stuck my tongue out at her. I had finished quickly and thus resorted to nabbing bits from everyone else.

"High metabolism." I replied, earning a scowl from Warren as I stole a hunk of chicken from his dish. "Mmm, delish."

"You are such a glutton." He deemed. "You can cram so much food into your mouth."

"That's not the only thing I can cram into my mouth." I retorted with a seductive wink, stealing another piece of chicken. Zach started laughing and choked on his food; Will coughed into his drink; Layla blushed furiously; Magenta let out a scoff; Ethan stared, dumbfounded, at me, and Warren had a frozen look of shock etched across his now reddened face.

"I'm _kidding_." I added, seeing their responses. "Oh look, wittle Warren is bwushing" I gushed, grabbing his cheeks as if he were a little child.

"Harlow, stop patronizing Warren." Magenta chided, rolling her eyes.

"Finnneeee." I huffed, drawing out the word. Everyone dissolved into laughter at Warren's startled expression. He probably wasn't use to people treating him like such; I guess I went a little overboard. Whoops.

Will glanced at his watch, and mumbled something about a curfew. It was already nearing eleven, and though I didn't have a curfew, I figured I should head home soon as well. We all got up and parted ways; Layla and Will lived near each other, and thus proceeded to leave together, while Ethan, Magenta, and Zach all left in the opposite direction. I headed back down to the alleyway.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and called over my shoulder, already knowing who it was.

"Following me, now?"

******Dun dun dun...** Sorry, again, for the cliffhanger!

**Please Review! Knowing what you guys think helps me out.**

**The song in the chapter is called "Silver Thunderbird" by Marc Cohan. I've had a recent obsession with that song, and I couldn't help but insert it into the story. :3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this took so long. This chapter is very short, since I have mucho planned for the next few chapters. Lately, I've been having a block for this story, so, of course, I go and start writing ****_three_**** others. I have problems. Anyways, enjoy the reads. **

* * *

"I really thought stalking was above you, War–" I froze as my gaze met unfamiliar, bellicose eyes. I had been mistaken. This figure was not Warren. Albeit the man had a similar stature, this man was not Warren, not any man I knew.

"Harlow Thetis: Sophomore, age fifteen, shape shifter, immune to fire, daughter of Thomas Thetis." The man leered, his voice malicious and spiteful. He had a crazed look in his eyes, yet they wielded a cunning gleam. The man's brown hair hung in long, greasy locks; dirt smeared his gaunt face.

"Who are you?" I asked. My body remained motionless and unresponsive to my inner commands.

The man held up a hand and it ignited. "I think you know the answer." _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_.

"Barron Battle." I muttered, trying to maintain my composure. He let out a coldblooded chuckle, and took a few offensive steps towards me. This man was dangerous. I recalled his lethal powers – one of which I was immune to, the other… not so much.

"Correct."

"What do you want?" I decided to stick to basic questions.

"What do I want? What _do_ I want?" He pondered the enquiry; his face suddenly darkened. "What I want is _revenge_." He leered the word.

I inwardly cringed, talking subtle steps backwards. Of course, I would be the one to get in this sort of situation – damned alleyways and shortcuts. The sadistic man continued his answer, as well as his approach.

"I want revenge for those who put me in that infernal hellhole. I will get my revenge; it does not matter how long I will have to wait – I _will_ wait."

This man was powerful; he can never miss his target. I couldn't fathom his plans for vengeance, but I could recognize his horrific intent.

My back brushed up against the dirty brick wall; I was trapped. I assume panic flashed across my eyes, for Battle spoke up.

"Oh, don't worry. You are not the target of my revenge, but if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to eliminate you." He was now a foot away.

"Hey, you! What are you doing?" A familiar voice shouted; heavy footfalls soon followed.

Battle glanced up, his face contorting into an indecipherable combination of emotions, but he returned his gaze to me.

"I'll see you in a few years, dear. Heed my warning, and do not get in my way." He sinisterly said, inaudible to the oncoming figure.

And in an instant he was gone, almost like he vanished out of thin air.

My breath came out in stunted gasps, my whole body trembling with adrenaline. I sunk to the grimy pavement, unable to stand. The figure closed in.

"Harlow! What's wrong? Who was that? Did they hurt you?" The husky voice was filled with concern. When I didn't respond, he grabbed my wrists in an attempt to grab my attention. "Harlow! Are you okay? Answer me, damnit!"

I didn't answer; I _couldn't_ answer. I looked up into his warm, brown eyes, and let out a pathetic whimper. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I clenched his shirt and whispered in-between involuntary shudders, "He's going to hurt them… He's going to hurt them all… He won't stop until he gets his revenge… He won't stop. He won't… He won't…" I didn't know who them was, but I had a relatively good idea that 'them' was anybody that got in his way.

He tensed when I spoke, for he knew of whom I spoke of. He murmured, instinctively stroking my hair, "Shhh, everything will be okay."

_No it won't._

* * *

**Haha. Plot twist. Betcha didn't see that coming. Or maybe you did. I don't know. Don't hate me. **


	7. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Hey all!

I know you're all expecting a chapter update, however, I have decided to finish the _whole_ story at once, and then upload it. I've been finding that I continually return to parts to fix them and make minor changes, so I'm going to be writing the rest of it first, then upload. Do not fret, **I should have it all done by the end of February!** (I've also been working on other fics, and that's also been slowing me down. Shame on me!)

Anyways... Thanks for your understanding! I hope to finish it asap, I just have to work out the minor details, and the big details, and.. well, everything... heh heh.

Thanks again! And I apologize once more,

love,

ehcorns

P.S. I ordered a graphics tablet (the kind that you plug into the computer and draw on) so when it comes, I'll try and draw Harlow! It's gonna take some practice, but I can't wait!


End file.
